


Senses

by island-mountain-glacier (Obscurity)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obscurity/pseuds/island-mountain-glacier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt Murdock/Male!Reader Fluff<br/>I think it's literally just fluff like there's no plot<br/>the title's not even indicative of anything i just couldn't come up with anything</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charmingwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmingwolf/gifts).



> It took me 3 weeks to settle my mind on what direction I was trying to go with this but then I wrote it in like 2 hours?  
> idk  
> i don't even know what this is i'm sorry  
> at any rate it's probably the fluffiest thing I've ever written
> 
> i'm sorry this took so long maybe i should also continue pursuing that significantly less fluffy but still happy endingy longer idea that i had?

The sunlight hit your eyes, and you woke up with a start, groaning and lashing out in an attempt to block the sun as you were shocked out of your sleep. Matt reached up with expert precision and caught your arm before it hit him. He set it down beside you and rolled over to face you, pressing a light kiss to your forehead, his scruff scratching against your skin.

"Good morning," he said tiredly and you buried your face into his shoulder, mumbling a similar greeting into his shirt.

"Five more minutes?" you asked, though you knew there was no point to it.

"Unfortunately, no," Matt replied, and he made a move to sit up but you pushed him back down. "Breakfast and work," he protested.

"You made breakfast yesterday," you said with an air of finality before you pulled yourself out of bed and yawned. "I'll make it this time. Now stay. Get some more sleep."

As you left your shared room and made your way through the bare apartment to the kitchen, you knew that was a useless request. Any minute now, you expected him to arrive in the kitchen, possibly even fully dressed.

You started up the old gas stove and placed a greased pan on it, letting it heat up for a while before you cracked a few eggs into it.

"Smells good," Matt called from the hallway.

"You don't sound like you're sleeping," you shouted back as you switched on the coffee maker.

"Fine," he replied. "I'll sleep." Seconds later you heard a rush of water through the pipes as the shower turned on. You sighed and shook you head but turned your attention back to the food you were cooking.

Matt showed up in the kitchen in fresh clothes and damp but neatly combed hair by the time you’d finished.

“Here,” you said, piling all of the food you’d prepared onto a single plate. You walked over to where your boyfriend was standing and pulled him down onto the couch, carefully balancing the plate in your hand. “Eat,” you continued, cutting off a bit of the egg and holding it in front of his mouth.

“_____,” he said abruptly, “I know you know I’m quite capable of feeding myself.”

“Yeah, yeah,” you replied. “Most blind people can, and you can do so even easier with your enhanced senses and what not. I don’t care. Rest your senses, eat the fricking egg.”

Matt gave a short laugh that you almost mistook for a cough. “Alright,” he said with a small, somewhat shy grin. He leaned forward and bit the food off the fork, chewing thoughtfully. After a short pause, he continued, “If you cooked this for approximately seventeen point five seconds less it would have been perfect.”

You resisted the urge to push him off the couch, he could probably take it, but you didn’t want to risk opening any wounds that he might have.

“I’m practicing,” you said indignantly. “And besides, didn’t I say to rest your senses?” You aggressively cut off and stabbed another piece of egg white onto the fork, practically shoving in his mouth before cutting another piece for yourself.

He was visibly laughing now, fighting to keep the food in his mouth as his entire body rocked with laughter.

You squinted at him, chewing angrily, which only ended up making him laugh harder. You wondered if he could hear the sounds of your teeth clacking together with each overpowered bite before arriving to the conclusion that he was probably hearing it even louder than you were.

“It tastes fine to me,” you said after you’d finished swallowing the liquidized piece of egg. 

“It tasted fine to me, too,” Matt replied, a bright smile on his face. “Can I have some more?”

“I’m inclined to say no,” you said stubbornly, “but here.” You skewered another piece of egg and fed it to him before pushing the plate into his hands. “Hold on, I think the coffee’s done.”

“It’s been done for a while,” Matt called after you as you ran off to the kitchen.

You threw up your hands in mock exhaustion.

\---

“You haven’t shaved in a while,” Matt mumbled into your ear one night. You thought he’d been asleep, but apparently not.

“I thought you liked the sensation when we kissed,” you replied drowsily.

“True,” he said, “but if I didn’t know better, I’d think you were trying to grow a beard.”

You pulled all the covers over to your side of the bed.

\---

You enjoyed the lazy Saturday mornings that came after stressful Friday work days. You also enjoyed the fact that on these very Saturday mornings you could just sit down beside Matt on his couch, staring out at the large billboard outside the window, having conversations that consisted not of words but of silence and stifled laughter as you both tried to see if it was possible to sit closer together.

By noon, you’d both given up and given into the temptation of just laying down instead. The couch wasn’t actually that large, but you’d both managed to lie down on it together, foreheads touching as Matt’s fingers carded through your shorter and messier hair.

Whenever he paused, you wondered if he had lost himself to deeper thought or to sleep but he always picked up again seconds later, so you decided to not ruin the silence and question it. It was best just to take the moment as it was.


End file.
